In the evaluation of measuring data of known wind tunnels, the measuring data is displayed at least numerically and, if so required, illustrated two-dimensionally on a computer monitor and/or a printer, for example, in the form of an xy plot for reasons of better presentability. During an ongoing wind tunnel measurement, individual measuring points usually are already output on a monitor during the measurement, wherein a printout of a measurement series that consists of a plurality of individual measurements only allows a comprehensive data analysis for interpretation purposes after the data acquisition is completed. Until now, an evaluation of the data and the measures to be derived thereof, for example, a change of the setting points or the like, could only take place after a human visual inspection.